


Grocery Shopping

by moshelle



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Imagines, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshelle/pseuds/moshelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, Minho and Thomas goes grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another short drabble of the three gladers au  
> This is my second fic that I've written, so its short and quick.  
> Hope you like it!

“What the honest hell is all this?!”

Newt gaped at the loaded pile of items in the trolley, most of them filled with junk. No, _all_ of it was filled with junk.

Minho snickered, “those shanks will thank me for this when I bring home some of these goodies”. Minho picked up a box of ice-cream and shook it lightly.

Newt was still bewildered. There was too much unnecessary packaging in the cart, not to mention all of them was unhealthy. He glanced over at Thomas, silently standing aside. He caught eyes with newt, gave him a small shrug and mouthed, ‘ _I tried’_.

He scowled, dropping the food he carried in his arms into the trolley. Minho picked it up, crinkling his face at the box. “Peas”.

“Yes, something you’re lacking”.

Minho sighed, “Pretty sure a runner like me has a fit body and a tight food pyramid”.

“Yeah? Doesn’t seem like it with all those chip and chocolate packets lying around.” Newt countered.

“…who’s going to pay for all this?” Thomas interrupted.

“Minho. Since most of this junk is his”, Newt replied, “I refuse to pay for your bad decisions.”

They strolled over to the checkout counter, Minho reaching into his pocket.

“Shuck!”

Thomas and newt turned towards Minho with questioning looks and raised eyebrows.

“I forgot my wallet.”

They stared at each other, as if not registering the new found information.

“I didn’t bring mine…” Thomas whispered.

“Bloody hell” Newt muttered as he pulled out his own, handing the cashier the bills and pushing the cart out towards the open shopping centre.

Minho chuckled and slapped him on the back, “thanks slinthead.”

Newt mumbled curses and threats under his breath, which Minho and Thomas did not quite hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to picture newt as having a motherly personality, minho as the troublemaker and thomas as the quiet one. haha so yh :)


End file.
